With the popularization of smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs), users of mobile internet are increasing rapidly. According to recent statistical data and reports, it is estimated that mobile traffic will exceed desktop traffic in the near future. Moreover, it is feared that mobile bandwidth crunch in which a demand for mobile traffic exceeds the capacity of a mobile communication network will occur.
In order to solve this issue, many countries have put forth a multilateral effort into sharing frequencies and thereby securing additional frequencies. Additionally, the standardization of technologies for offloading mobile traffic by using high-speed wireless access technologies based on unlicensed frequency bands such as wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) has been studied in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) or the like.
However, in case of offloading cellular traffic to wireless networks such as Wi-Fi, this may increase undesirably the power consumption of devices and may also incur unnecessary network loads.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.